


Whitney is on Full Blast

by H0n3yK1tt3n



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Formatting is wack, Grinding, Hickeys, Jk I fixed it cuz it was bugging me too much, M/M, Making Out, Too lazy to fix, Uhhh do I need to rate this higher???, boyf riends - Freeform, catch me shitposting in the tags instead of actually tagging, cuz like nothing actually h a p p e n s but, first spicy fic be gentle, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, idk what else, i’ll get back to you on that, lol “be gentle” ;), no beta we die like men, sloppy kisses, uh, yeah idk lmk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n3yK1tt3n/pseuds/H0n3yK1tt3n
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to be as long as it was oh god. Yeah uh, an alternate ending to the bathroom intervention I guess.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Whitney is on Full Blast

Michael stood in front of the door stubbornly, glaring daggers down at Jeremy.

“C’mon, man, move it.” Jeremy spat. He didn’t want to stand around and listen to Michael tell him that SQUIPs were bad after all that his had done to help him climb the social ladder. He also didn’t want to bear another second of Michael looking at him like _that_ when he was drunk and his inhibitions had gone out the window long ago.

Michael leaned forward, almost nose-to-nose with Jeremy. He held his breath at the sudden lack of distance. _You don’t know what you’re doing, Mikey..._ He spoke slowly, menacingly, in a much deeper tone than Jeremy had ever heard from him. It was absolutely sinful. “Or you’ll _what?_ ”

That was all it took to send Jeremy over the edge.

He threw his arms around Michael’s neck and captured his lips in a sloppy, hungry kiss, consequently pushing him that extra half a foot forward into the door. Michael was paralyzed for a moment before succumbing to his fate and snaking his arms around Jeremy’s waist to pull him ever closer.

_God, it felt amazing._

Jeremy couldn’t help but moan into his friend’s mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He wouldn’t have known one way or the other if it was an award winning kiss, and frankly, he didn’t give a damn. All he cared about was Michael’s lips on his, Michael’s arms around him, Michael’s needy hands on his back, Michael’s body, Michael, Michael, _Michael._

Until, he felt resistance, and a small sound of protest. “I can’t,” Michael gasped, “we- no, no, you don’t want this...” There seemed to be some amount of shame in his words.

“Pretty sure I do, dipshit,” Jeremy mumbled, lips still ghosting over Michael’s, letting out hot breaths along his jawline. _God, he wanted it bad._ If Michael’s shudder was anything to go off of, he wanted it too, but that feeling was trying to be drowned out with _I don’t want to want this. I can’t have this._ “You... you’re drunk.”

Jeremy paused and thought for a moment, leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder so that his forehead was pressed into his neck. “Those things aren’t mutually exclusive.” His eyes felt almost as heavy as his sinking heart. His words slurred together. “Yeah, I’m drunk, but sober me woulda wanted this j’st as bad. Sober me is a lil bitch though, but ‘e’s a lil bitch tha’s wanted’a kiss you since he was fourteen.”

Michael stiffened in more ways than one against Jeremy’s hold. “Wh... Jer, what are you saying?”

“‘M saying that you caused my sexuality crisis an’ I have a big dumb crush on you.” Jeremy gave an airy chuckle and a sad smile. “Tha’s somethin’ sober me never woulda told ya. Hell if he didn’t want to though.”

“But- but you have a big dumb crush on Christine! You have since seventh grade.”

“Yeh, well, I never stood much of a chance with’er, did I? B’sides,” he lifted his head and looked up at Michael with a half snarky half sleepy smirk, “you kissed back.”

Michael blinked profusely, mouth hanging open and face blooming with color. It was cute, and made Jeremy giggle. “Um,” he looked down at his friend’s shoulder. “Maybe _I’ve_ had a big dumb crush on _you_ since seventh grade...”

“Sooo,” Jeremy crooned, teasing at some of Michael’s hair with his finger, “sounds like we both want this.”

A sheepish chuckle escaped Michael’s equally sheepish smile. “Sounds like we do.”

“So what are we waiting for?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

Then their lips were haphazardly smashed together yet again.

This time, Michael held nothing back, exploring every inch of his Player Two’s mouth with his tongue, drinking up the sounds that bubbled up in his throat. Jeremy, on the other hand, couldn’t bear the feeling of any amount of distance between them, hooking one of his legs around Michael’s waist to add some friction _down there._

Michael definitely took the hint, taking a step away from the door so that his other leg could do the same. Jeremy didn’t weigh very much, so he had no problem supporting his weight. One of Michael’s hands went into his hair as Jeremy rocked his hips against his stomach, his other hand meeting his hips to push down just enough to return the motion.

_Damn._

_Just._

_Damn._

Desperate thrusts on both ends eventually fell into a natural rhythm that had both boys wondering why they hadn’t fessed up sooner, why they never bit the bullet and just told the other how they felt. Jeremy could’ve spilled his feelings in ninth grade and Michael would’ve been just as thrilled to start sticking his tongue in his mouth then as he was now.

Michael sat Jeremy down on the edge of the sink, standing between his legs and unzipping his already half-zipped hoodie. Jeremy only took his arms away from his Player One to shuck the unwanted clothing and toss it to the side, the zipper clicking against the tile floor. Their mouths didn’t once disconnect until Michael moved down to Jeremy’s neck, earning a surprised squeak from the latter as he looped his arms back around the former’s neck.

He chuckled against his soft skin, sucking and licking and just _taking it all in. He was making out with, marking up, grinding into, and pulling the hair of the boy he’d been enamored with for four, going on five years when the new year came._ His free hand traveled under Jeremy’s shirt and ran up his back, which made the smaller boy shudder.

Jeremy made a strangled noise, something that seemed pleasurable at first, but also, not. Like he was struggling to stay quiet, which only made Michael worry when he stiffened and tried catching his breath through his nose.

He pulled away and untangled his hand from his hair, soothing his latest mark with his thumb, looking up at Jeremy. “Somethin’ wrong?” Michael asked quietly, a soft concern lacing his words. He didn’t want to do anything that Jeremy wasn’t comfortable with. It would only be fun if he was enjoying it just as much as he was.

“It’s not you, it’s...” Jeremy waved a lazy finger toward the door, still whispering breathlessly. “Someone could hear us.”

Amidst their passion, Michael had forgotten that they were at Jake’s Halloween party. Ironic, considering that the sheer volume of the music and vast amount of teenagers screaming practically made the house shake. Regardless, Michael chuckled and shook his head. “Whitney is on full blast. _No one_ can hear us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idfk what happens next use your imagination


End file.
